It is known that iron sights are used on firearms to assist the operator in aligning the firearm with the intended target. Typically, this includes the alignment of the rear sight with the front sight and then with the intended target. It also known that at all stages of sight alignment for current sight applications, the front sight and rear sight geometries as observed by the operator remain unchanged.
There remains a need in the art to improve the rapid alignment of the front and rear sights with the intended target to create a more accurate and consistent alignment with the target.